dawn_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-0R
IG-0R was a Cyborg member of The Accord notable for his relationship with Dr. Janseek Rhaid and his involvement within the Accord. Biography IG-0R was originally born as Kaul Sorenn. As a child, he grew up on Coruscant. A child of people from the lower class, he soon learned how to get around in the streets. However, he has never displayed any potential for anything. He was never particular interested in anything and saying that he was talented at something would be giving him too much confidence. People used to remind him of this as he was growing up, but he was unmoved by it. These minor problems escalated into arguments, and all the arguments added up to his father kicking Kaul out of their house. Angered, Kaul now had to find a way to feed himself. This is when he first proved useful to the law enforcement. He had nothing to lose, so he went and took some of their jobs to track down various criminals. While not his ideal way of life, it made him enough money to survive, plus it had some other advantages, like local respect and authority. However, he was still depressed. His parents refused to respond to any of his attempts to communicate with them. He took up drinking and could be seen every day in local bars and cantinas. He stopped working for the law enforcement and started his career as a private detective. People knew to go to him when they needed to find something or someone. However, he never actually settled down, moving from planet to planet and drinking all his money away. One day, he heard from some local farmers their their animals kept disappearing. It could not have possibly been any predators, so there was clearly an ill intent behind this. Kaul offered his services while trying to look sober and the hopeless farmers agreed to accept his help. So he got to work. He followed clue after clue, and the tracks have finally led him to a laboratory of someone named Dr. Janseek Rhaid. Kaul had two choices, return and report where the animals were, or investigate further and perhaps collect even a higher reward. Unfortunately, he has chosen the latter. He was captured by some droids created by Dr. Rhaid. After series of cruel tests, surgeries and many implementations, Kaul was no more. There was IG-0R, another failed attempt of Dr. Rhaid to create a perfect robotized creature. IG-0R's memories and personality were blocked to him for some time as he worked as a loyal assistant to Dr. Rhaid, aiding him in his other illegal conducts. Following his footsteps, he joined the Accord, more specifically The Initiative. The Ikelos Incident Following the disappearance of Dr. Rhaid, IG-0R was confronted by Acord Council-member Bria Tsuani, forcing him to venture deeper into Dr. Rhaid's hidden lab complex. There, Bria discovered horrible experiments IG-0R had been covering up following Dr. Rhaid's disappearance. It was here IG-0R learned of his past life, and inadvertently altered Dr. Rhaid's programming within him. He then lead Bria down to the deepest level of the complex where Project Ikelos was being held. There, they released former Skyline Cartel Admiral Kastor Lurtz from containment. Following this incident, IG-0R stayed in The Accord, running Dr. Rhaid's old lab and creating various technology for the organization, was well as participating in several missions.